


The Promise

by atc74writesSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fat Shaming, Name-Calling, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Dean and Y/N settled in to live the life they promised Sam before he jumped into the pit with Lucifer.





	The Promise

“Dean, I won’t be coming back from this, I know that. But I need you to promise me something, can you do that?” Sam turned to his brother, waiting for his answer.

“Sam…” Dean started.

“No Dean. Just promise me one thing. That you and Y/N will go on with your lives; get out, go live a normal life. I need to know that you are going to take care of my girl. You can both live the apple pie life you’ve dreamed of, man,” Sam told him. “Promise me.”

“Sam, you know I will always take care of her. She’s family,” Dean assured his brother, but the words never came out of his mouth. Sam looked at him expectedly and Dean nodded his silent promise.

~*~

“Y/N, you gotta come out of your room sometime. Come on, please. I made dinner and if I keep eating it all, I’m going to get fat,” Dean pleaded with her through the door but was only met with silence. “Fine, it’s on you when I get fat.”

Dean returned to the kitchen, the food laid out buffet style on the counter of the little house they had rented two weeks ago. He put away all the leftovers after another quiet dinner alone. He retired to the back porch with a bottle of whiskey and a picture of him holding baby Sammy.

He spent every night drowning in a bottle of whiskey, so he didn’t have to feel the loneliness of not having his brother by his side anymore. He supposed she felt the same, except that Dean had been in love with her since they first met, but she had chosen Sam and now he was gone.

The only thing that separated them was the way they chose to grieve and her bedroom door. Only when he couldn't’ see straight, he stumbled his way to his bedroom, falling into the bed and passing out.

~*~

Y/N laid in her bed that night, surrounded by the fading scent of Sam on the flannel she wore. She felt guilty for the feelings that had been plaguing her from the day she met the Winchesters. As a hunter she never thought she would find someone to love, but then the brothers came into her life and she found herself having to choose one over the other.

Dean drove her crazy in the best ways possible, but Sam felt like the safe choice, so that was the one she made. There wasn’t a day that went by that she hadn’t thought about how different it could have been if she had picked Dean over Sam. She wiped her tears away. There was nothing she could do to change the past. All she could do was move on and hope Dean felt the same for her.

~*~

Dean woke to the smell of coffee and bacon the next morning. For a moment he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He shuffled to the bathroom and brushed the whiskey from his mouth, before following his nose through the house.

Dean froze as soon as he hit the archway to the kitchen. Y/N stood at the stove in a pair of sleep shorts and one of Sam’s old flannels. She was humming lightly as she flipped bacon. Dean must have gasped at the sight of her as she turned quickly only to find him staring.

“Come on, sit down,” she gestured to the fresh cup of coffee sitting on the table. Dean’s eyes shifted from her to the coffee and back.

He cleared his throat before taking a seat. “M’glad to see you up and around, Y/N. I’ve missed having someone to talk with.” The coffee was strong and hot as it hit his throat still raw from the previous night’s whiskey.

“Well, I have been thinking long and hard these last few days, and Sam wouldn’t want me to wallow in my sorrow,” she shrugged as she flipped the waffle iron. She turned to face him. “‘Sides, I’m not the only one here who lost someone, Dean. You lost your brother and I am sorry I haven’t been there for you.”

“‘S’okay, Sweetheart,” Dean smiled at her over his cup of coffee. If she only knew how much he wanted her to be there for him, to have her hold him at night and chase the nightmares away.

“No, it’s not. But I am done locking myself away. From this moment on, we are going do what Sam wanted and start living,” she sniffed even as she said it. “Now, I can’t have you gettin’ all fat on me now, so I’m gonna share all this food with you. Eat up.”

“Oh, so you did hear that,” Dean smirked as he forked a waffle and a few strips of bacon on his plate. “Your solution to keep me from getting fat is to make waffles and bacon?”

“Yes. Yes, it is,” she smiled for the first time in two weeks and Dean started feeling a little better because of it. It wouldn’t be an easy road for the two of them, but at least they had each other.

Dean’s face lit up when she smiled at him and she felt a warmth fill her. This could be the start of something. She sat down across from him and they enjoyed breakfast together.

~*~

Two months later

“Dean!” her scream echoed through the small house and he took the basement stairs two at time to find her.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” he asked, seeing the look of fear in her eyes when he entered the room. “What is it?” He knew it wouldn’t be long before something found them, even though he had carefully warded the house when they moved in. He drew his gun from the waistband of his jeans.

“A mouse…” she whispered and pointed to the corner cupboard. Dean slowly opened the door, but found nothing but some chewed up cereal boxes. He started laughing. He laughed so hard he doubled over and clutched his stomach.

“What the fuck are you laughing at Winchester?” she demanded from her perch on one of the kitchen chairs, a broom in her hands.

“A mouse?” he laughed. “We have hunted some the evilest sons of bitches on the face of the planet and you are scared of a little mouse?” He tucked the gun back into his jeans.

“Yes!” she didn’t hesitate and swung the broom out, hitting him solidly in the ass.

“Did you just hit me with a broom?” he turned to glare at her, taking a few steps towards her.

“Maybe?” she said, not breaking eye contact with him as he stalked closer.

“You hit me. With a broom,” he repeated. “Now you’re gonna get it! He reached for her, pulling her off the chair and into his arms, attempting to tickle her sides while he held her. She struggled against his strong arms.

“Dean, stop! Put me down!” she squealed, continuing to wriggle in his hold.

“Oh, okay. Right here on the floor where you saw a mouse?” He moved to put her down, but she jumped back into his arms, their chests heaving from the horseplay. He locked eyes with her and craned his neck like he was going to lean in and kiss her.

“Are you going to kill it?” she whispered, feeling her cheeks heat up under his gaze. Dean snapped back to reality and set her back down on the chair.

“It isn’t even there anymore, Sweetheart. But I’ll go to the store right now and get traps and some of that poison. I’ll be back soon.” he grabbed the keys to his work truck and headed for the door.

“No! Don’t leave me here,” she told him. “I am not staying here with that thing.”

“Okay, then let’s go,” he motioned for her to come with him, but she pleaded with him, turning on the puppy dog eyes. “Dammit woman.”

“Thank you, Dean,” she kissed him lightly on the cheek as she crawled onto his offered back and he carried her to the truck. “You’re my hero.”

Dean closed the door and ducked his head, hoping she hadn’t seen the blush run up his neck and settle in his cheek where she had pressed her lips.

~*~

One month later

“You want some popcorn, Sweetheart?” Dean shouted from the kitchen. It was movie night and her turn to pick so Dean gathered the snacks.

“Yes, please. With some of that caramel stuff!” she called back.

The movie was some action comedy and wasn’t bad, but Dean was barely paying attention. Her body was too close to him and felt too good. His eyes glanced sideways at her. She looked good, better than she had a couple months ago. She hadn’t left her room and hadn’t eaten anything for the first couple weeks they lived there.

She had put back the weight she had lost and then some. Dean had always thought she was too thin before, but Sammy had always liked smaller girls. But not Dean. Dean thought she had never looked better and she was more beautiful in his eyes each and every day. He loved the way her thighs now filled out her jeans instead of them hanging off of her. He noticed a little more how full her breasts were and occasionally spilled over her tank tops.

“Thank you,” she murmured into his shoulder. Dean had been lost in his own thoughts when she spoke. He hadn’t even noticed the credits were rolling on the movie.

“Mmmm? For what?” he adjusted his body to face her.

“For everything. For finding us this house. For taking care of me. For staying and loving me,” her voice barely above a whisper.

“It’s nothing, Y/N. We both made Sam promises before he died. Even if I hadn’t, I would still take care of you; you’re family. And I love you,” Dean tried to brush off her words, but each day he knew he was falling harder and harder for her. He wasn’t sure this is what Sammy meant when he had asked him to take care of his girl. But right now, he didn’t want to think about that.

“I love you, too, Dean,” she laid her head back on his shoulder and he laid his head on hers. She knew Dean only viewed her as family, as his brother’s girlfriend that was now Dean’s responsibility. She only wished he knew how true those words were when she spoke them to him.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed. S’late,” he said a few minutes later. She simply yawned her reply. Dean picked her up, carrying her to her room and laid her on the bed. “Goodnight, Sweetheart.”

“Dean?” she reached for his wrist when he turned to leave. “Please stay.”

“You sure that’s a good idea, Y/N?” Dean hesitated.

She sat up and looked Dean in the eyes. “Dean, you’re all I have left. My boyfriend, your brother, is gone and he isn’t coming back. We are all we have left in this God forsaken world and I am not going to waste it crying about something I lost and can never get back.

“I loved your brother with all my heart, Dean, but I made him a promise, too. A promise that I would take care of you, that I would move on. And I’ll be damned, because I didn’t know I could feel the same amount of love for two men, let alone brothers. I felt it since the moment I met the two of you on that hunt, do you remember? I made my choice and I don’t regret it. But now we’re here, together and I have a second chance at love. With you, if you’ll have me.”

Dean stared at her, slack jawed. He didn’t really know what to say. He had felt it, too. And he had been devastated when she chose his brother. But this was all new information to him.

“I-I didn’t know,” he stumbled over his own tongue. Dean pretended to be a ladies man, but he was just a blob of nerves around her most of the time. He shook his head, a low chuckle verberating from his chest. “Dammit, Sweetheart, how could I not love you? I always have. I would be a damn fool if I said I didn’t. But the question isn’t if I’ll have you. Are you sure you want me?”

“With everything I am,” she stood and walked slowly towards him.

~*~

Three months later

Dean was waiting for her in the kitchen for their date. Lifting a beer to his lips, he froze with the bottle midway when she walked in the room. She stood before him, fidgeting with her hands as she looked to him, her eyes wide and sparkling.

The dress he had picked out for her was a deep midnight blue and clung to her curves like nothing he had seen before. The swell of her breasts, highlighting her cleavage, in the deep v-neckline made him want to bury his face between them. Her hips like honey, were thick and sweet where the skirt flared.

“You look stunning, Sweetheart,” Dean breathed out. They had officially been together for three months now. Although they hadn’t taken the next step and become fully intimate with each other, but Dean had never been happier. He had never seen her happier, even when she was with his brother. “I don’t know if I want to take you out and show you off, or rip that dress off and show you how much I love you right here on the kitchen table.”

“Why don’t we do both. You can take me to dinner then come home and have dessert, after dessert?” she giggled and tried to make a run for it, but Dean was still too fast for her. He caught her by the hips and pulled her tight to him.

“You’re gonna be the death of me Sweetheart,” his hot breath fanned across her face. “At least I’ll die a happy man.”

“I just got you Winchester, I’m not letting you go anytime soon,” she vowed.

~*~

Dinner was amazing and Dean held her hand as they walked through the front door. He placed his keys and wallet on the small table, then helped her out of her shoes. She turned to face him, her clutch joining his things. His gaze met hers.

“I love you,” he breathed out, like he had been holding it in. In reality, in his head, he had been. Even with everything going so well with them lately, he still waited for the other shoe to drop. He finally felt he could let his guard down a little. “I always have and I always will. No matter what happens, I will always love you.”

She turned around and grinned at him over her shoulder. “Unzip me?”

Dean didn’t hesitate and slowly lowered the zipper on her dress. His fingertips lighting up her skin as he pushed open the dress, revealing her back to him. He slid his large hands over skin and up to her shoulders, gently pushing the dress off and letting it pool at her feet. She stepped out of it, facing him, in just her bra and panties, more beautiful than anything Dean had ever seen.

“God, you’re beautiful, Y/N. I am going to spend the rest of my life worshiping you the way you should be worshiped,” Dean whispered as he gathered her face in his hands and kissed her like she was his life force. In many ways, she was. Y/N is what kept him going when he lost his brother.

“I love you,” she murmured against his lips. His mouth left hers, trailing soft wet kisses along her jaw, down to the sweet spot, just under her ear. “Dean, if you kiss my neck, I’m not responsible for what happens next,” she warned him.

“I’ll take my chances, Sweetheart,” he chuckled. His tongue darted out, lightly nipping and sucking at the exact spot she warned him about. A soft mewl, followed by a low groan left her lips.

With quick movements, she pushed the jacket off his shoulders. She had his belt off, his pants bunched around his ankles before he could even switch to the other side of her neck. She grabbed the tails of his white button down and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere.

Y/N walked backwards toward the sofa and pushed Dean down into it. “You better be ready for this Winchester. I don’t want to take it slow anymore.” She climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. She could already feel his throbbing erection pressing at her core. She rocked her hips forward, slowly grinding down onto him. “You’re so hard for me Dean. I want you so bad. Need you more.”

“Sweetheart, I have been hard for you for years. I never thought I could have this, not with you,” Dean pulled her chest flush against him, kissing her breathless. When he finally pulled away, he saw the love he felt for her reflected in her eyes.

“Show me, honey,” she said.

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean wasted no time in unclasping her bra, but took his time revealing her to him. He slowly slid one strap down, kissing from her bare shoulder down to the crook of her elbow. He repeated the process with the other shoulder, finally flinging the undergarment to parts unknown.

Dean lavished attention on her breasts, kneading the soft flesh with his capable hands. He ducked his head, pulling one firm peak into his mouth, tonguing it before sucking it between his lips. Dean repeated the process with her other breast, paying it equal attention. A low moan left her lips as she gathered the short strands on top of his head between her fingers and pulled tightly as if she were hanging on for her life. Dean growled low in the back of his throat before he stood, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Our first time will not be on this couch,” Dean told her as he started toward the stairs. “I’m going to make love to you in our bed. All. Night. Long.”

Dean crossed the threshold and gently lowered her to the bed. He knelt at the edge, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her underpants. Slowly, reverently, he slid the silky fabric over the curve of her hips, kissing every inch of skin before him from her soft stomach to the milky white flesh of her thighs, to the soft globes of her ass. He couldn’t believe this gorgeous woman was all his and he spent the entire night showing her how lucky he really was.

The night was filled with declarations of love and the soft moans that accompanied their union.

~*~

Y/N slowly slid out of bed, doing her best not to disturb Dean. He looked so peaceful as he slept and she wanted him to get some rest. The pleasantly sore stretch of her muscles brought back memories of the night before. A smile and blush crept across her face. She shrugged on one of his flannels, buttoning just a few buttons to keep it on her body.

She slowly made her way down the stairs to make coffee and start breakfast. The coffee pot was filled in no time and she took her first cup out to the front porch to enjoy the crisp morning air. She sat on the swing with a light blanket wrapped around her. The morning was peaceful as she sipped at her coffee, listening to the birds as they woke for the day.

“Well, well…don’t you just look happy and content, all fucked out sitting there in my brother’s flannel,” the deep voice startled her and she jolted up from her seat on the swing, the blanket and coffee cup falling to the porch floor.

“Sam?’” her voice was quiet and she slowly sidestepped to the door. It couldn’t be Sam. Sam was dead. Sam was trapped in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. This was not her Sam.

His eyes followed her as she reached the front door. He was on her in an instant as soon as her hand reached for the knob.

“I can smell the sex on you. You reek of my brother and all his righteousness, you whore,” Sam snarled, his hand tight around her upper arm, pulling the collar to the side to see the love bites and hickeys Dean left on her. “You let him mark you up like that?”

“Dean!” Her voice was loud and pierced the early morning air. She knew Sam wouldn’t hurt her, or at least hoped. She just had to keep him talking for a few minutes. “How are you here?”

“I’m out, I don’t know how, but I am. And I have been watching you, Y/N. You and my brother, living this cozy little life without me. I thought you loved me, baby?” The anger was evident in his voice, the sarcasm dripping from his words.

Y/N heard the thunder of footsteps down the stairs and the door was ripped open, Dean had his gun aimed at his brother, shirtless and barefoot in just a pair of jeans, frozen.

“Sammy?” Dean was in awe of the sight before him, he lowered his gun

“Hey, brother,” Sam greeted Dean.

Dean rushed his brother, wrapping his arms around him, forcing Sam to let Y/N go in the process. She quickly covered herself with the forgotten blanket.

Minutes passed and they sat around the kitchen table, wary, staring at each other over the rim of their coffee cups warily. Conversation was awkward and forced, even after Sam passed all the tests Dean put him through. Still, something was off.

“You think there’s something wrong with me, don’t you? Both of you,” Sam demanded.

“Something ain’t right Sam,” Dean sighed heavily, refilling their cups.

“Damn straight, something ain’t right, Dean! I come back from Hell to find my brother fucking my girlfriend. You okay with that, Dean? Fucking this whore?” Sam voice filled with venom.

She had had enough. She stood strong and tall and faced Sam.

“Fuck you, Sam. You broke me! When you decided to take it all on yourself and not let us find another way. You fucking broke me when you jumped into the pit with Lucifer and Michael!” Her rage was evident in every word that came out of her mouth. She stood behind Dean, her hands loving on his shoulders, showing Sam that they were indeed together.

“I’m all glued back together now, I make no apologies for how I chose to repair what you broke. You don’t get to call me a whore. Now get the fuck out of our house!” she screamed at him.

“You should put your bitch on leash, Dean,” Sam sneered as he stood.

Y/N wasted no time lunging past Dean and slamming her fist into the side of Sam’s jaw. He head whipped to side, but he just smile, his teeth coated in blood.

“She’s right. You broke both of us and you don’t get to come into our house and talk to her like that. What the hell, Sam? You loved her, now you come in here and say those things?” Dean stood now, putting himself between her and Sam.

“Yeah, I did, before I knew what a slut she was and would fuck the first warm body that would have her fat ass. You’re disgusting, both of you,” Sam jeered.

This time it was Dean who threw Sam to the floor and pummeled his face with both fists. Y/N managed to pull Dean off of Sam’s unconscious body. Dean shook her off of him, dragging his brother’s body across the floor and out the front door.

He came back and found her huddled on the floor, tears streaming down her face. He knelt in front of her, pulling her to him, comforting her the best way he knew how. “Shhhh, it’s okay.”

“Wh-what’s wrong with him, Dean?” she sobbed. 

“I don’t know, but that was not my brother.” Dean admitted.


End file.
